legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vasuki Cortan, a.k.a. the Cobra King
Name: Vasuki Cortan Alias: Cobra King Father: Narek Cortan Mother: Ariella Cortania Sisters: Dia and Ikari Brother-in-laws: Astir Fienox and Chase Young Nephews: Phantom and Heru Nieces: Kerri and Kera Love Interest: Belinda Biography This prince was born with the ability to talk to and control snakes. After being bitten by a Naga, his eyes became snake-like and he was given the ability to turn into a giant cobra. When a demoness cursed him, trapping him forever in his snake form, he vowed to exact his revenge upon her by killing any and all she-demons he came across. When Chaos offered him great power, he was hesitant to accept. But when his nephew and childhood friend talked to him, he eventually agreed. With his army of snakes and Naga, he aided the Eclipse in the destruction of the original universe. After the Great Cosmic War was ended and the multi-universe was formed, Cobra King and his army were sealed away in an Egyptian/Mayan temple. He was trapped inside the Dark Abyss, an endless void upon which the temple was built. A sarcophagus lock was placed inside the wall that isolated the Dark Abyss from the rest of the temple. His minions were turned into stone statues which can be found throughout his temple. After the Eclipse were freed from their prison by Phantom, Lillian and Serenity were sent to Cobra King's temple by Phantom, who was disguised as Johnathan Tangelo . They saw Freezaro lurking around, muttering something about a "talisman" and "treasure". When he left, the girls decided to snoop around the massive temple. It was then that the two found the "talisman" and placed it in the empty slot in the sarcophagus lock. Cobra King was free once more. Phantom and Freezaro showed up and aided him in attacking the two girls, though they managed to escape. He has the ability to disguise himself as a giant stone boulder. All who stare into his eyes fall into a trance and do everything he commands of them. After Eclipse Chaos was imprisoned by Ariana , Cobra King fled and went into hiding at the mysterious Outpost X. When Atticus released Chaos, Cobra King joined him once again, more out of fear than loyalty. While guarding Atrabir, he heard a noise in the throne room and went to investigate. When he got in there, he saw Desdemona. Oblivious to the fact that Chaos fired her, he demanded to know if there were intruders. When she said she was looking for her book, he lied to her and said it had been destroyed. But when she told him it held a spell that could remove his curse, he hypnotized her into doing the deed. Once the curse was lifted, he intended to kill her, but she quickly recovered from the hypnosis and proceeded to place the curse on him again. But he warped away before she could. He was not present when the HailFirian, Cortanian, and Natallian armies proceeded to lead the battle against Chaos and the Eclipse. He did, however, appear at the castle of Astir and Dia, where he asked for their forgiveness and a second chance. Because he was her little brother, Dia gave him his second chance and he has made sure to follow their rules ever since. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Cortanians Category:Eclipse Chaos' followers Category:People who turned against Eclipse Chaos Category:Naga Category:Vasuki's Army Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Reformed Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Imprisoned character Category:Orphans Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Poisoners Category:Princes